CounterClockwise
by Gamillia
Summary: I'm not quite sure I'm gonna finish this one because of lack of reviews and since I discovered the public does not enjoy this story.
1. Hysteria

Counter-Clockwise  
  
Chapter 1-Hysteria  
  
Zim had just gotten back from an unsuccessful attempt at destroying Dib.  
  
He was starting to get his doubts about conquering Earth.  
  
Zim plopped down on the couch and sighed.  
  
He figured he was due for another call to the tallest.  
  
"Zim;" Purple laughed, "Oh, oh! Remember the time when he---"  
  
  
  
"Transmission coming through, " one of the ship pilots announced.  
  
"Oh, great, " Red sighed, "What is it now, Zim?"  
  
"Greetings, my tallest...I have called to inform you that the mission goes well. In fact, I'm even closer to  
  
destroying this filth place than before!" Zim lied.  
  
"Uh-huh, and how much more time will you be needing?" Red asked.  
  
"Eh, um, two more years?" Zim replied nervously.  
  
Purple growled, "Zim, the other invaders are way ahead of you and, well, we've decided that we'll be moving  
  
on without you, that is, unless you can destroy Earth within the next few weeks."  
  
Red held back the laugh that so wanted to blurt out, "Yeah, Zim! It's about time for Impending Doom 2 to  
  
end."  
  
"But, my tallest--" Zim started.  
  
"No, Zim...two more weeks and then it's all over. " Purple cut him off.  
  
"W-will there be, uh, an Impending Doom 3, by chance?" Zim eagerly asked.  
  
"Ye--" Purple started before Red nudged him.  
  
"No, Zim, there won't be for another 50 years." Red told him.  
  
"But, but--"  
  
"Good-bye, Zim." the transmission ended.  
  
Zim stood still, staring at the screen, mouth open.  
  
Gir ran in, screaming about a monkey, and Zim came back to reality.  
  
"GIR!" Zim yelled.  
  
"Yeeeessssssssss?" Gir squeaked.  
  
"Gir, we need to conquer this 'Earth' in two weeks! We have got to get a good plan."  
  
"Oooooh!" Gir awed.  
  
"Gir? Are you listening?" Zim asked in anger, "GIR!" "What?!" Gir said. "Didn't you hear me? We have to destroy this place and we only have a few weeks left!" Zim explained.  
  
"But the Scary Monkey Show's comin' on!" Gir complained. "Oh, Gir, if you help me take over Earth for once, I'll let you watch all the Scary Monkey Show episodes your little mind can take. "Zim offered slyly.  
  
"SCARY MONKEY!!!" Gir screamed.  
  
"Yes...scary monkey. "Zim said.  
  
"Okie-dokie!" Gir squealed.  
  
Zim spent the rest of the night planning and the following week engineering and creating.  
  
Dib and Gaz were walking to the junior high skool the following day.  
  
~***~  
  
"Zim's been out of class for awhile." Dib told Gaz.  
  
"Maybe he's sick again." Gaz suggested.  
  
"Maybe he's scheming." Dib said.  
  
"Or maybe he's sick." Gaz said, staring deeply into the Game Slave that which she held in her hands.  
  
"Who's side are you on, anyway?" Dib asked.  
  
When they arrived at the school, Gaz went off to her seventh grade class, Dib to his eighth.  
  
Dib stared at Zim's empty seat, pondering.  
  
He glared out the window and squinted.  
  
Something was in the city and it looked like...ZIM.  
  
It was heading towards the school, too.  
  
Dib raised his hand, "Uh, I have to use the bathroom!"  
  
"Is it an emergency, DIB?" the teacher asked.  
  
Dib looked back out the window to see a huge robot coming up the street.  
  
"YES!" Dib snapped.  
  
The teacher rolled his eyes and handed him the pass.  
  
Dib scurried out the doors and over to the large robot, "ZIM!"  
  
"Now, Dib, we settle this, prepare for your doom!" Zim hit a button on the console before him.  
  
Two giant rockets shot from his arms and Zim began his evil laugh.  
  
Dib ran, trying to escape the path of the rockets.  
  
The first one missed and Dib jumped over just to enter the path of the second rocket.  
  
Dib looked around for an exit, but to no avail, he ducked down and covered his head.  
  
The rocket barely missed this time and crashed into the high school.  
  
Dib stood up and stared at the building that was now nothing but dust.  
  
"ZIM! WHAT DID THEY DO TO YOU!?" Dib pointed back at the building, staring up at him.  
  
Zim growled, "Dammit!!!" he hit another button on the console. "System Malfunction. System Self Destruct." The computer said.  
  
  
  
"What? Err..NOOOOO!!!" Zim hit the eject button, "Eject, EJECT!"  
  
Dib stared at the robot as Zim flew out and into the dirt.  
  
Dib looked down at him.  
  
Zim hopped up and trough on his disguise, then walked into the school, over- looking the crowd of classmates and peers watching the sight in disbelief as the robot exploded.  
  
Gaz glared at Zim, then at Dib, "Told you he was sick."  
  
Dib shook his head and walked painfully back to his class. 


	2. Piggies of Doom

Counter-Clockwise  
  
Chapter 2-Piggies of Doom  
  
Zim went home and threw open the door.  
  
"Hellooo! Where's da robot, master?" Gir asked.  
  
"It exploded." Zim told him.  
  
"Aww, robot make an explody?" Gir questioned.  
  
"Yes, robot made an explody." Zim answered.  
  
A snort came from the closet where Zim's robot parents rusted.  
  
"What was that?" Zim inquired.  
  
"Nothin'." Gir said.  
  
Zim shook his head, "Whatever.I shall be down in the lab. thinking."  
  
There was another snort-like sound.  
  
"Gir.what is that?" Zim asked again.  
  
"NOTHIN'!!!" Gir screamed.  
  
"Gir!" Zim yelled.  
  
The closet door banged open and a tidal wave of piggies flooded the floor.  
  
  
  
"GIR!!! WHAT ARE THESE?!" Zim yelled in curiosity.  
  
"I bought piggies!" Gir replied.  
  
"From where, Gir?" Zim jumped onto the couch.  
  
"From the wittle latin guy next door!" Gir ran through the mess of pigs.  
  
Zim growled, "GIR!!!"  
  
"EEEEEEEEE! It bited me! IT BITED MEEEEE!!!" Gir yelled.  
  
"Gir---wait a second, that's it!" Zim ran down into his lab.  
  
Dib had left to go and try to break into Zim's house.  
  
A few hours later, Zim comes up to see the pigs lounging about the living room with mud everywhere.  
  
"Oh, pigs! "Zim held up a few slices of steak.  
  
The pigs rampaged towards Zim and right into the trap he set.  
  
He held up a small crystal tied to a string.  
  
He had filled it with a special chemical.  
  
Zim swung it back and forth and the scent of the chemicals lured the pigs to looking.  
  
"Now, filth pigs, I am your master.you will obey Zim, such obeying you all shall, and destroy the Earth!" he cut the pigs loose," Now, go, my pigs, go and destroy the humans!"  
  
The pigs hissed as their eyes turned red, they poured out of the door and out into the city, chewing and eating at every human or building that crossed their paths, like a swarm of termites in a forest.  
  
Dib, who was looking through the window, ran as fast as he could to get out of reach of the mess heap of devouring pork.  
  
He ran up the closest ally and skidded into the nearest home, "You gotta help me!"  
  
The residents screamed, "Oh, God, it's that psycho who escaped the State Hospital!" someone yelled.  
  
"NO! WAIT! You gotta help me! Outside! The pigs! THE PIGS!" Dib said aloud.  
  
  
  
"EEEEEEEEE! Crazy boy! HELP!" a little girl yelped.  
  
The pigs smashed through the door.  
  
"AAAAGGHHHHHHH!" the mother type figure screamed.  
  
Dib ran out the door and to his house.  
  
Gaz was sitting on the couch, playing 'Vampire Piggies 4.'  
  
"GAZ! The pigs! They're coming!" Dib locked the door.  
  
Gaz got up and looked through the window.  
  
Nothing.  
  
She shook her head, and then went back to her game.  
  
Dib growled, "Don't you see? The pigs are eating everything!"  
  
As soon as she sat down, the pigs ate their way through the door.  
  
Dib grabbed Gaz's arm and pulled her upstairs.  
  
She slapped him hard in the head and went to her room as the pigs began to enrage upstairs.  
  
Dib followed and locked her bedroom door, "Wh-what do we do?"  
  
The pigs banged against her door.  
  
She jumped out of her window and climbed down the side of their house.  
  
Dib carefully followed.  
  
Gaz disappeared off into the city.  
  
Dib stupidly tried to find her,"GAZ? GAZ!"  
  
Zim was laughing evilly at the fearful humans, fleeing for their lives.  
  
Gaz glared up at him.  
  
"What's this? PIGGIES! Get the girl!" Zim commanded.  
  
The pigs turned and stared at Gaz, then ran in her direction.  
  
Before they attacked her, they paused and stared at Zim.  
  
Gaz pointed her finger at Zim and the piggies sprang towards Zim.  
  
"What the-" Zim fled for the voot runner and hopped inside.  
  
The swines ran up the building side and jumped over to the ship.  
  
"AGHHH!" Zim tried to start the ship.  
  
"System malfunction..eject comensed." The computer said.  
  
Zim flew out of the voot runner and into Gaz.  
  
Gaz pushed him off of her, "Do that again, Zim, and I'll tear out your brainstem and use it to hang you with." Gaz threatened.  
  
Zim stumbled to his feet, "What-where's the pigs?"  
  
Gaz brushed herself off and walked away.  
  
Zim turned around to ask her, but she was already gone.  
  
Zim scratched his head.  
  
There was something about Gaz that got him thinking.  
  
He called Gir to bring the voot carrier and headed home again, disgusted with his failure.  
  
He had to get a new plan, a plan that'll work.  
  
His head felt as though it was going to explode and then it hit him, how did Gaz stop the hypnotic pigs?  
  
He would get to the bottom of it, no matter what.  
  
He needed to annihilate Earth and would do anything to complete his mission. 


	3. Reluctant

Counter-Clockwise  
  
Chapter 3-Reluctant  
  
Zim sighed heavilly.  
  
This is not what he would have hoped for and the stink worm's sister kept haunting his every thought.  
  
She was definitely not a normal human, but it never occurred to him until what had happened in the city.  
  
He would most definitely find out what was wrong with Gaz.  
  
This he promised.  
  
~***~  
  
Dib and Gaz weren't walking to school together today.  
  
He had detention, so Gaz had to walk to school alone.  
  
However, this didn't bother her, in fact, she was hoping he'd get more detentions.  
  
All of that taunting and raving about aliens and bigfoot actually paid off, considering it sure did piss the teacher off when Dib through a slice of turkey at Zim, then pointed and laughed at Zim's screaming, running humility.  
  
Gaz felt a little sorry for Zim, even though it was funny to watch him circle around the cafeteria and run head on into the school administrator.  
  
  
  
The thought brought a bleak smile upon the girl's pale face.  
  
Gaz continued to school.  
  
Lunchtime.  
  
Gaz sat alone for a while at her empty table until the ever-so-annoying Dib sat next to her.  
  
She wasn't playing her Game Slave today, but was reading a science fiction novel on an alien outcast, sort of like Zim.  
  
"Ya know, Gaz, I really don't know what is wrong with these people..." Dib was at it again, "I mean, c'mon! Don't they see it? Lookit him! All green and no ears! Don't you think they'd figure it out yet?"  
  
"You're a real dork." Gaz insulted.  
  
Dib glared over at Zim, who was pretending to eat his lunch.  
  
"I have ta do something. I need to throw something." Dib snatched Gaz's book and threw at Zim's head.  
  
Zim's face slammed into his lunch and he got up to brush the food off.  
  
Gaz punched Dib, hard in the face and said, "I really don't understand why you consistently apply years of wasted time going after Zim! Don't you know by now you'll never win? And he isn't as close to invading Earth as to the chance that you have proving Bigfoot's actually existence!"  
  
"So you know Zim is an alien?" Dib got up from the floor.  
  
Gaz stood up and began walking from the table, "Do you think I'm blind?"  
  
"Then help me stop his rein of terror!" Dib suggested.  
  
"Dib, were you just listening to a word I said?" as turned around to face him.  
  
"Yeah, but--"  
  
"NO! You weren't! You had your head up your ass and were to caught up in your own little world!" Gaz walked off outside.  
  
She sat at the bleachers and stared at the track.  
  
A few kids from gym were running, but mostly there were kids coming out of the cafeteria, ever since Gaz and Zim got a petition going for a half-an- hour freedom after lunch.  
  
They did some things together, but didn't quite know each other.  
  
Gaz figured that ever since last night, Zim knew what she had been hiding for her entire life.  
  
She thought she should talk to him, but the whole anti-social thing swept over and she continued to ignore him.  
  
They would see each other around a lot, but never spoke much to one another.  
  
It was almost like they were both thinking the same thing, hey, come talk to me!, so no words were spoken.  
  
It had been like that for almost 4 years now, summer vacation was coming, and Gaz wouldn't get to see him all next year.  
  
But she thought nothing of it.  
  
Zim came out of the cafeteria and emmidiently saw her sitting alone.  
  
He carefully approached her and sat beside her.  
  
Nothing was said for at least five minutes, until Zim spoke up.  
  
"Eh, um...here," he handed her the book that Dib threw at him.  
  
Gaz looked over at the book and then to Zim.  
  
"This IS yours, correct?" Zim asked.  
  
"Yes," she took the book slowly from his gloved hand, "Thanks."  
  
"Um, your welcome." He really didn't have to say it, Gaz could acre less either way.  
  
"I, um, wanted to know, um, last night," Zim paused, "Could you tell me what happened? You didn't see anything, did you?"  
  
"Yes, your pigs turned on you." Gaz replied, almost annoyed.  
  
"But what did you do?" Zim asked nervously.  
  
"I didn't do anything. Maybe it was your alien toxic you tried to hypnotize them with." Gaz hypothesized.  
  
"I, uh, WAIT! You actually believed that stink thing, DIB?" Zim yelled.  
  
"Don't interrogate me, Zim. I already knew you were an alien. So calm down, I'm not helping out Dib."  
  
Zim did as Gaz said, "Why would you think that I, ZIM, would intendively turn my evil weapons against myself?"  
  
"Must you be so arrogant?" Gaz asked him.  
  
"Arrogant? ZIM being arrogant? Why, that's preposterous!" Zim crossed his arm.  
  
"You're doing it again." Gaz reminded, "Do you need to live behind a lie?"  
  
  
  
"What do you mean?" Zim inquired.  
  
"I mean, you're lying to yourself."  
  
Zim stopped.  
  
He hadn't thought about it that way.  
  
'Gaz must be playing mind games.' he thought, 'But maybe she's right. Nevertheless I must get down to the bottom of this, this MADNESS that she has put herself through.'  
  
"Zim? Are you listening? Answer me!" Gaz demanded.  
  
"I, um, don't know." Zim said to her in answer.  
  
Gaz shook her head, "Not many of us do."  
  
The bell rung and the students all moaned at the irriluctantness towards going inside.  
  
Zim and Gaz walked back to their classes.  
  
After school was over, Gaz walked home alone again, due to another detention of Dib's for trying to test the radioactivity in the lunch lady, whom he claims to be a vampire, or a relative of the Loch Ness Monster.  
  
Zim followed Gaz home and waited.  
  
About an hour later Dib came home and around 7:00, Gaz and Dib went with Professor Membrane to Family Night.  
  
"How did I know that they were leaving the house tonight?" Zim asked himself.  
  
He shook the thought from his head and crawled out of the bushes.  
  
Spider legs from Zim's Pak escaped and he climbed up the side of the house and tried to open a window.  
  
It refused to budge.  
  
"Dammit." Zim hopped down and ran to the back door.  
  
He undid the lock with the end of one of the spider legs and went inside.  
  
  
  
  
  
He looked around the dark kitchen and walked into the partially lit living room.  
  
The light was coming from a fish tank.  
  
Zim shrugged and went upstairs.  
  
He walked through the dark hallway until he came to the first room.  
  
Zim entered.  
  
There was nothing but a bed, a small desk, and another open door leading to a bathroom.  
  
Zim took it that it was Professor Membrane's room, since it was so white looking.  
  
He closed the door and scattered down the hallway to the next open door.  
  
  
  
It was a blue tiled bathroom, more or less, Dib's.  
  
Zim winced at the thought of the human and hurried to the final door.  
  
He figured he could raid Dib's room after he went looking about Gaz's.  
  
Behind the door was a staircase.  
  
  
  
Zim carefully walked up, figuring it led to Gaz's room.  
  
At the top was another door, locked.  
  
Zim took the end of his spider leg and opened the door.  
  
It was dark, very dark.  
  
Zim flicked on the light and looked around.  
  
Even with the light, the room was still dark, and a bit chilly, as well.  
  
  
  
There was a gray and black-sheeted bed in the corner and a large dresser diagonally across from it.  
  
She had dark carpet and dark walls and a small nightstand aside her bed.  
  
  
  
There was a shelf above an inflated chair that had categorized video games and below, idly sitting, was her beloved Game Slave 2.  
  
  
  
Zim looked around a bit at the many drawings posted upon her wall and dug through old Game magazines and Squee! Comics.  
  
Zim looked up to see two doors, closed.  
  
He stood and opened them.  
  
It was a closet.  
  
There was a large wardrobe of dark colored clothes.  
  
On the shelf above the pole which her clothes hung on were many stuffed animals and a black sleeping bag .  
  
But there in the corner was a treasury.  
  
Zim pulled it out and opened it.  
  
Inside were a bunch of dark dresses from her elementary school days.  
  
Zim shifted them aside.  
  
Underneath were some old alien novels and ancient books about demons and sorcerers.  
  
He sat them away from another black box.  
  
There inside was a little book, a small clock, and a long cloak with a tag on it.  
  
The tag said Envy 101.  
  
Zim looked over at the small book that was in the box.  
  
It said 'Envy 101' on the cover.  
  
Zim opened it and looked through the table of contents.  
  
His eyes fell upon CLOAK page 37.  
  
Zim flipped to the page and read the article beneath the bold title.  
  
It read:  
  
  
  
CLOAK  
  
  
  
Once used to keep the shoulders of time from ice, CLOAK is now used to turn back the tables of time itself.  
  
  
  
Zim gasped.  
  
"This...this, CLOAK can turn back time? Impossible! It completely betrays the laws of time and space. You can't turn back time with a sleeveless trench coat! This has got to be the worst lie I've ever heard!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The cloak once was believed to be the best thing known to man. Their husbands and wives would be killed in war or by sickness. The cloak was used to go back and stop the horrible phase that had happened. A cure was found to be toxic. Scientists would take the cloak back and stop themselves from creating a more hideous disease. Essence was heard that time has died and this is where the myth of the curse arised. It is to be used carefully and.  
  
".blah blah blah, yeah, yeah." Zim picked up the cloak, tossed off his red jacket, and slipped the cloak over his old red shirt. "Ooooh.neat."  
  
Zim put the stuff back in the box and shoved the treasury back to the corner of the closet.  
  
He studied the little book's cover, then placed it into his pak.  
  
The sounds of footsteps came from a close distance.  
  
They were home and Gaz was right outside of her room.  
  
"Whatever, DIB!" she yelled back to her frustrated brother.  
  
Zim panicked and jumped into the closet.  
  
Gaz opened the door, "DIB! STOP BREAKING IN MY ROOM!"  
  
"I didn't break into anything!" a faint voice replied back, most likely Dib's.  
  
Gaz growled and slammed her door shut, locking it.  
  
Zim peeked through a crack in the closet.  
  
Gaz lay down on her bed and buried her face in her pillow.  
  
Zim thought she was crying.  
  
He was hoping she'd fall asleep, and soon.it was starting to get late.  
  
After about an hour of listening to her quiet, soft sobs, Zim thought she was finally asleep, then she got up and wiped her tear stained face off.  
  
  
  
Zim wanted to know what was wrong with her and somehow wanted to come out of the closet and comfort her.  
  
He shook his head, 'Don't think that, Zim.' he thought, 'You don't want to get trapped with these HUMAN emotions. You will not fall in love.'  
  
He looked through the closet again.  
  
Gaz was undressing.  
  
Zim closed his eyes, "You will NOT look, you will NOT look." He told himself.  
  
He opened his eyes and stared, only to come to the point of fainting until she slipped into bed.  
  
"I hope she never finds out about that." Zim slowly exited the closet and tip-toed towards the window.  
  
Gaz sat up, "What the hell? Who-DIB! Get out!"  
  
"Shhh! Shhhh! Gaz! It's me! Zim!" Zim whispered.  
  
"Zim? What are you doing here?! And in my room?" Gaz questioned.  
  
"I, um, came.to.see you." Zim lied, even though he did want to see her again.  
  
"Wha-why?" Gaz pulled the blanket around herself.  
  
Zim slowly walked over to her and sat on her bed, "What were you crying about?"  
  
"Huh? I, I wasn't crying! How long have you been in my closet?" she crossed her arms.  
  
"I, uh, came by, and, uh, no one was home, so I, uh, thought I'd, um, wait." Zim tried to convince.  
  
Gaz stared at him, "Yeah, uh-huh. Is that my cloak you're wearing?"  
  
Zim gulped, "N-No!"  
  
She narrowed her eyes, "Right. Well, now that you're hear, tell me what the hell do you want?"  
  
Zim had to think fast, he didn't want to panic again.  
  
  
  
He eyed her for a few minutes.  
  
She seemed a bit agitated, but yet, glad to see him.  
  
Without thinking, he pressed his lips against hers.  
  
After a minute or two, he let off, got up and went over to the window, opening it.  
  
Before he left, Gaz spoke out, "Um, Zim."  
  
Zim turned around, "Yes, Gaz?"  
  
"Thanks. For, um, stopping by." Gaz told him.  
  
Zim smiled at her and jumped out the window, gently closing it behind him.  
  
As Zim walked home, he looked down at the ends of the cloak.  
  
It was black and even reminded him of Gaz.  
  
He began to get the idea that he didn't want to kill Gaz,  
  
In fact, she may prove to be useful.  
  
"This cloak may as well be the key to time, turning it all back. I could stop Dib from everything. This may just be better than my old time machine plan. And Gaz, yes. Heh heh heh." Zim said to himself as he entered his house, "I almost didn't get out with the damn cloak. If she would have really noticed, I'd be dead. It's a good thing I've watched all of those mushy romance movies with Gir. Heh heh, love."  
  
Then the kiss he shared with Gaz came into mind.  
  
He shook his head again.  
  
He refused to end up like those humans in the movies.  
  
He would make sure he wouldn't. 


	4. Intimate Affair

A/N- This chapter is where the whole ZAGR thing comes in and is basically about the tensions between the two. So, it's a little mushy, but it makes somewhat of a purpose in the story (of course it does! DUH!)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Counter-Clockwise  
  
Chapter 4-Intimate Affair  
  
Friday Morning.  
  
Gaz left early so that she could get away from Dib's insane theories, whether they're true or not.  
  
She sat outside of the Junior High and started drawing.  
  
About a half-an-hour later, Zim finally arrived and sat next to her, "Uh, hi, Gaz." he choked.  
  
"Hi, Zim." she said.  
  
There was a strange sweetness in her voice and it made Zim feel a little more comfortable.  
  
"What're you drawing?" he asked in hesitation.  
  
"Nothing important, really. Just a couple of monsters. Wanna see?" Gaz looked over to him.  
  
"I suppose." he took the notebook from he hand and flipped through all of the pictures.  
  
He loved the ones of Dib being tortured or destroyed in devious little ways, and there was a picture of him in there, too.  
  
He handed the notebook back and stared at her.  
  
He could have been out completing his mission, but he wanted to be with Gaz one more time since he hadn't had a clue what would happen to her.  
  
"Um, Gaz, are you doing anything after school today?" he asked.  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"I thought, maybe, we could go out, er something."  
  
"I guess so. What did you have in mind?"  
  
"Maybe a movie er dinner er maybe we could just...talk."  
  
"I'd like that." she stood up, "I guess I'll see you later."  
  
Zim nodded and watched as she walked into the school building.  
  
"What am I becoming?" he asked himself as he got up and went to class.  
  
  
  
Dib was spying from afar and did NOT like what Zim had said to his unknowing sister.  
  
After class, Dib stayed for more detention, leaving Gaz to walk home alone.  
  
  
  
About an hour-and-a-half later, Zim showed up.  
  
Without Dib's consent, Gaz left.  
  
"Well, what are we gonna do?" Gaz asked.  
  
:"Whatever you want." Zim told her.  
  
"Okay, wanna go see a movie?" she asked.  
  
"Whatever you want." Zim repeated.  
  
Gaz and Zim walked to the closest theater.  
  
"Have you ever been to a movie?"  
  
Zim shook his head, "Not in such a place."  
  
Zim paid for the tickets and whatever snacks Gaz wanted.  
  
They took their seats and waited for the previews to begin.  
  
Gaz looked down at her lap, which was infiltrated with all kinds of snacks, then looked over to Zim, who had nothing.  
  
She took a sip of her drink, "Here, want some of my soda?"  
  
Zim shook his head.  
  
"Oh, c'mon, Zim, it isn't poison. How am I supposed to enjoy the movie knowing you're starving?"  
  
"I'm not starving." Zim defended.  
  
"I haven't seen you eat in weeks. You're lucky you aren't human." Gaz reminded.  
  
"I just don't want any of that HUMAN stuff."  
  
"Stop acting so superior and just take a little hand full of popcorn."  
  
  
  
Zim felt he should apologize, but instead he did as Gaz asked him to.  
  
Carefully, he picked up a handful of popcorn and shoved it into his mouth.  
  
  
  
It tasted horrible, but if it made Gaz happy, he took another handful, then a sip of her soda.  
  
The next thing he knew, he was eating stick, hot cinnamon chewies and munching on spicy nachos.  
  
After laughing so much at all of Zim's sick little jokes about he movie, they were kicked out.  
  
Therefore, he took Gaz to Bloaties and they played video games.  
  
While playing Wak-A-Mole, they stole the clubs and started hitting each other in the ball pit and eventually, violated so many rules, they got kicked out of there, too.  
  
"No one has a good sense of humor anymore." Zim chuckled.  
  
"Your telling me, it looks like we can't go anywhere and have fun." Gaz laughed.  
  
Zim walked her home.  
  
There was a note on the front door.  
  
It said:  
  
GAZ,  
  
Went to convention. Be back Sunday. (Dad's comin' home next Saturday)  
  
-DIB  
  
"Hmmm." Gaz said, tearing the note off and opening the door, "Wanna come in? It's only seven and Dib won't be back for a while."  
  
Zim shrugged, "I guess."  
  
They stepped inside.  
  
"Go ahead, make yourself comfortable. I'll be right back down." Gaz scurried upstairs.  
  
Zim took his black shoes from his feet and placed them by the door, brushing fuzz from his baggy pants.  
  
He sat down on the couch and patiently awaited for Gaz.  
  
She came down only a few minutes later, "You hungry? Thirsty?"  
  
Zim shook his head.  
  
"Is there anything I could get you?"  
  
"Nothing at all."  
  
Gaz sat next to him and flipped on the TV.  
  
After about 15 minutes going through all of the 400 chanells, she couldn't find anything slightly appeasing.  
  
She turned the TV off.  
  
"So, what do you wanna do now?" she asked.  
  
"I thought we could talk. Is that okay with you?"  
  
Gaz nodded, "'Bout what?"  
  
"I don't know, eh, why do you humans go out on dates?" Zim asked her.  
  
"To get to know one another better, though that's not always the case." Gaz laughed a little.  
  
"Oh? Then why do humans kiss?" Zim brought up.  
  
"I dunno. Why'd you kiss me?"  
  
"I, um, I'm not sure."  
  
"Then I guess I can't answer that question."  
  
"Um--" Zim started.  
  
"Zim, can I see you, without you're disguise?"  
  
Zim studied her, then nodded, "I guess it wouldn't hurt." he pulled off his wig and took out his lenses.  
  
Gaz gently touched the side of his face and he squinted his eyes when she twiddled his antennae.  
  
She turned her attention to his eyes and stared deeply into them.  
  
"I suppose you find me repulsive, huh?" Zim inquired.  
  
"Not at all." Gaz responded, "Why would you think that?"  
  
"Because you're a human and, well, I'm an irken."  
  
"I fail to see how that makes any difference on my opinion about how you look."  
  
"Then how DO I look to you?"  
  
"I guess I find it all a little seductive."  
  
"Seductive?" Zim repeated.  
  
Gaz nodded again, "But what I still don't understand is why you would kiss me. Like I'm some special person." Gaz added sarcastically.  
  
She got up and headed for the kitchen.  
  
Zim got up and followed her, "Gaz,"  
  
She spun around to meet his eyes with her own.  
  
Zim pulled her quickly into his arms and kissed her, for the second time.  
  
  
  
He let off, "I love you."  
  
Gaz was completely shocked.  
  
HE loved HER?  
  
It made absolutely NO sense, whatsoever.  
  
She did the only thing she could do, she kissed him.  
  
Slowly they backed into the living room, lips still together, until Zim had her pinned down on the couch, where things got uncontrollable.  
  
Two hours later, Zim woke up next to Gaz on the living room floor.  
  
He picked her up and carried her upstairs to the attic, where her room awaited, and put her to bed.  
  
He went back downstairs and picked up their clothes, then went to go see if Gaz was okay.  
  
Of course, she was, but Zim didn't know what he should do now, whether he should stay or leave her here alone.  
  
If he stayed, he might not want to leave, but if he left, Gaz would be all alone, and Zim didn't want that.  
  
He climbed into bed with her and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
Zim knew he had all weekend to destroy the world and with a little persuasion, he might even get Gaz to help.  
  
After all, there was nothing stopping him, with Dib gone for the weekend and the cloak.  
  
He wanted to be unstoppable.  
  
He thought he was. 


	5. Flash Back

Counter-Clockwise  
  
Chapter 5- Flash Back  
  
Gaz woke up the following morning, almost not knowing where she was.  
  
Zim was still asleep, surprisingly, so Gaz went downstairs and made a bowl of cereal.  
  
She sat in the living room in silence and ate her breakfast, still unaware of what had happened.  
  
Gaz sighed heavily at the lost blankets lying about the floor.  
  
She picked them up and folded them, neatly stacking them on the armrest of the couch.  
  
Again, she sighed.  
  
Gaz went upstairs and grabbed her Game Slave 2 off the nightstand, sat in her little spot in the corner of her room, and started a new game.  
  
The insilent beeping of the small hand held toy caused Zim to open his left eye and see what it was.  
  
Gaz looked up at him, "'Bout time you got up."  
  
Zim sat up and noticed he had drooled on half of her pillow.  
  
He wiped his mouth off, "Uh, yeah."  
  
He got out of bed and plopped down next to her, "What'cha playing?"  
  
"Mad Piggies of Doom." Gaz said, almost purposely trying to annoy him with the very name of 'piggies.'  
  
Zim groaned.  
  
Gaz giggled a little.  
  
"What do you find so amusing?" Zim asked her.  
  
Gaz shook her head, "Nothing, really."  
  
She switched of the game and went down the steps.  
  
Zim stared at the little game and then stumbled behind her.  
  
He didn't realize that he could barely walk for whatever reason that was for.  
  
"Gaz, what day is it?" he inquired, as if he didn't know and only wanted to start a conversation.  
  
"I think it's Saturday, why do you ask?"  
  
Zim nodded.  
  
He really had to leave and soon.  
  
The cloak and thoughts of raging doom upon the world were calling him and he must answer.  
  
"Um, I need to get home. I, um, got a lot of stuff I need to take care of." He said.  
  
Zim's blood red eyes caught hers, "Maybe you should join me." He suggested, as if putting her under mind control, "We could annihilate Earth together."  
  
  
  
Gaz couldn't help but stare.  
  
"What do you say?" Zim asked.  
  
Gaz nodded, "I'll go get my coat." She ran upstairs again.  
  
Zim grinned evilly, 'Now that I know I can get her, these humans will be none the wiser, all waiting for doom.' He chuckled to himself.  
  
Gaz fled back down, "Let's go."  
  
  
  
  
  
~***~  
  
Sunday morning.  
  
Dib returned home, "GAZ! Gaz, I'm back!"  
  
No response.  
  
"Gaz? Hello?" he called.  
  
The house was completely vacant.  
  
'Oh, great, I guess she decided to stay at Zim's last night.' Dib sneered.  
  
  
  
He dropped his suitcase in his room and went out the door on his way to Zim's house.  
  
As he walked down the street, he noticed that absolutely NO ONE was out.  
  
Not even the animals.  
  
No birds were singing.  
  
No insane neighbors were mowing their lawns while cutting sideburns in their pets fur.  
  
Not even the annoying little kids across the street were screaming about their ice cream falling on the ground or their want to go see Bloaties Pizza Hog and stuff their little mouths with heart disease.  
  
No, not any one person was around.  
  
Dib stopped at Zim's front yard. .  
  
It was completely gone. .  
  
Everything, gone. .  
  
His house, the gnomes, that annoying 'I LOVE EARTH' sign. .  
  
It was gone. .  
  
Dib looked behind him down towards the city. .  
  
It was getting dark, but no lights bothered to show. .  
  
Not a streetlight, not a light coming from the houses and extremely tall buildings, no light but..  
  
Way into the core of the city, a dim light that was very visible. .  
  
Dib stared in fear, as if something had completely taken over his mind. .  
  
He shook his head and looked back to the light, "This CAN'T be good.".  
  
He began running for the city. .  
  
He ran as fast as he could, trembling, that the cold nip of the night was causing his half open mouth to bleed while he panted. .  
  
The light seemed to be closer to him than it really was and Dib wanted to stop, but something kept at him. .  
  
He hadn't a clue what happened to Gaz.  
  
For all he knew, whatever that was, it may have come from a bon fire. .  
  
Maybe they were burning her or experimenting on her deranged soul. .  
  
He flinched at the thought. .  
  
Ever since he had found out about her little secret, he had to closely watch over his poor sister. .  
  
If Zim were to find out about THAT, he could surely take advantage of her using emotions to get at her. .  
  
During his run about, Dib remembered that night, the night he found out. .  
  
"GAZ! We're gonna be late!" Dib called to his sister from the bottom of the stairs. .  
  
"HOLD ON!" Gaz yelled back. .  
  
Dib tapped his foot, waiting extremely impatiently. .  
  
He grunted, "GAZ! If you don't hurry up, we'll never get good seats!"  
  
Gaz slammed her bedroom door behind her as she ran down the case of stairs. .  
  
Dib rolled his eyes, "What's taking you so long!?" .  
  
Gaz appeared at the top of the steps. .  
  
"Finally! C'mon Gaz, stop wasting time!" .  
  
Wasting time, she did. .  
  
She took her good ol' time making her way down the stairs. .  
  
When she made it to the bottom of the flight of steps, Dib was looking very angry. .  
  
Gaz laughed to herself. .  
  
"Ready, now?" he asked her with a sightless fury. .  
  
Gaz nodded. .  
  
.  
  
"Good." They went out the door and made their way down the street. .  
  
"I can't believe we actually got tickets!" Dib had been dying to go to the next UFO convention for the last year and a half. .  
  
He got kicked out at the last one two years ago from his ranting and ravings about Zim and all of the things that the UFO investigators were saying was all lies. .  
  
"Yeah, Dib, this is just the best thing I have ever hoped to go to." Gaz said to him sarcastically. .  
  
Dib frowned, "Oh, c'mon, Gaz, show a little enthusiasm."  
  
"If dad wasn't such a worry wart, then I could be at home finishing 'Vampire Piggies 4.' I mean, he leaves us home all the time and doesn't give a damn then, so why should he care now?"  
  
"Why didn't you bring the stupid game with you. You take that mind control machine everywhere else!"  
  
"Because, Dib, the guards at your stupid brain wash meeting don't allow electronics in the auditorium. Duh." Gaz grimaced. .  
  
"Well then you shouldn't have punched your damn English teacher! You know that's why dad made you come!"  
  
  
  
Gaz growled. .  
  
That teacher had caused nothing but trouble for her entire 6th grade school year. .  
  
If anything, that bitch deserved it..  
  
The building came into sight. .  
  
Dib got all exited and put on his I'm-the-savior-of earth look. .  
  
Gaz just mad he I'm-gonna-be-sick look and threw it right in Dib's face. .  
  
He stood a bit further away from her and they stepped into line. .  
  
"I can't believe that all of these people would consistently waste their time on aliens."  
  
"By now, I'm surprised you don't believe me. You've seen Zim."  
  
"Zim? Zim who?" she asked, only to annoy him. .  
  
Dib silenced himself. .  
  
He did not feel like arguing with his obviously in denial sister. .  
  
However, she knew all right, about Zim, she just forced herself to forget. .  
  
Once they finally got inside, the two took their seats in the row almost all the way in the back. .  
  
"See, I told you that we wouldn't get good seats. Thanks Gaz." Dib crossed his arms. .  
  
"Anytime." Gaz smiled. .  
  
Dib sighed, "Well, at least I'm here." He looked around to the crowd in front of him, "Hmmm, I'm gonna go try to steal a better seat. You coming?"  
  
Gaz gave him a very unsuggestive look. .  
  
Dib snorted, "Suit yourself." He walked off through the rows.  
  
Gaz looked around, staring at the inhabitants of the theater.  
  
Either everyone wore a UFO hat upon their heads, or they carried a small alien toy.  
  
It made Gaz sick.  
  
As the show began and continued for almost a hour, Gaz hadn't heard word or even saw her elder brother, knowingly that he may have already found a better seat with his 'Hi, I know a real live alien! Can I take your seat' line.  
  
Gaz exhaled in boredom.  
  
The show was nothing but adult after adult telling their abduction cases and their alien experiences.  
  
Then she saw someone she did not think she would see.  
  
Zim.  
  
  
  
He was surprisingly, sitting in the front and center row.  
  
She looked around to see Dib, staring at him, pointing his finger and raising his hand.  
  
The administrator finally called on him and Dib rushed to the podium.  
  
Zim's eyes widened, unexpected to see HIM here.  
  
Dib started his whole alien speech, "I KNOW AN ALIEN! And his sitting right here in this very room!" he pointed at Zim, "LOOK! There he is!"  
  
The crowd of people stared at Zim, "HEY! That's just a kid!" someone in the audience yelled.  
  
Dib jumped off the stage and in front of Zim, he pulled the wig off of Zim's head, unleashing his pointy antennas.  
  
  
  
The crowd gasped.  
  
He knocked out Zim's lenses and pointed again, "SEE?!"  
  
Gaz shook her head, "No, Dib. These people are completely insane. They'll kill Zim for sure and then-" she stopped as she saw the humans poking and pulling at Zim, Zim unable to move. Dib was laughing at him, of all the things that angered Gaz, which hit the nail on the head.  
  
"GIR! HELP ME!" Zim yelled through the static of the microphone that was hearable even to the balcony.  
  
Dib smiled evilly, and then looked up to see if Gaz was all right.  
  
But his smile quickly turned to a face of horror.  
  
Something was flying down the hall.  
  
It looked like Gaz, but whatever it was, it had gleaming black eyes; dark wings; sharp, long fangs; and 4 serpent tails, two that seemed to have heads of their own.  
  
It was something evil, it was something dark, it was.GAZ!  
  
Dib looked around for escape, but when he found none, he had to face his demon sister.  
  
'So this is what I heard Dad and Mom talking about before she passed away.' He thought.  
  
  
  
The next thing he knew, he was waking up in a hospital bed.  
  
Gaz was at his side as well as Professor Membrane.  
  
But not Zim.  
  
"What happened?" Dib asked, still slightly aware of what he saw his sister as.  
  
"You went on with your "ZIM" ravings and an audience member threw a brick at your head. It might have missed, but since you head is so huge, that would be slightly impossible." Gaz insulted.  
  
Dib growled, "My head is NOT huge!"  
  
Yeah, okay Dib." She said.  
  
Professor Membrane patted his son's head, "Now that you're okay, I'll be getting back to the lab now."  
  
"That's it. Now 'Hope you get better soon?'" Dib complained.  
  
But Membrane was already out of the room.  
  
Gaz drew closer to Dib and whispered in his ear, "You won't get better if you don't leave Zim alone."  
  
"But I thought you hated him!" Dib yelled.  
  
Gaz scowled at her brother, who's arm was in a cast, then left the room.  
  
  
  
Dib shook his head from the memory.  
  
He was getting closer to the light.  
  
Whatever Zim wanted with her, he must have found out about Gaz.  
  
Why else would he want her?  
  
The thought that Zim was using her for his own pleasure entered Dib's mind.  
  
He shook the thought away as a crowd of people came into sight.  
  
Dib stopped to see what the light was.  
  
He could not believe his eyes. 


End file.
